Maybe Someday
by Shenaniganary
Summary: YJ anon kink meme fill. Pregnancy scare. Wally/Artemis. Lemon. Explicit.


**This is a repost of a fill I posted on the yj_anon_meme kink meme. The content has been edited from its original content, as I post the original before I truly edited it. I did indeed write this in its entirety, before and after the edits.**

**Original Prompt:**

Wally/Artemis - Pregnancy Scare

Bonus-Wally proposes while they're waiting for the test.

Superbonus- To celebrate the test being negative, they have sex.

**Disclaimer: Artemis/Artemis Crock and Kid Flash/Wally West do not belong to me, nor does the universe they occupy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh god, oh Jesus, what are we going to _do?_ Uncle Barry is going to have my _head-_"

"_I'm_ going to have your head if you don't shut up!" She sneered, eyes never leaving the small stick. Her fingers twitched, fighting the urge to clench and break the plastic. The stupid thing might not give an answer then and she was inot/i going through that hell at the grocery store again. The _looks_. And here she'd thought she'd already gone through every hell imaginable.

Wally groaned, clutching his head in his hands and sinking to the bathroom floor, "This is serious, babe! What are we going to do? It's not like we're going to be able to ihide/i anything for long. _Batman_ probably knew _last week_ and-"

Would you seriously just _Shut. Up?_" Her lips curled in a snarl. She did _not_ need that image. Batman was creepy enough as-is. Him knowing-_Ugh! _She raised her head to glare at him viciously as a mental _oh fuck you_ for that thought, before determinedly returning her gaze to the stick, "I'll take care of it, okay?" She murmured, "Don't worry about it."

The backlash of his sudden burst of speed made her jump and shiver. She hated when he did that—it's not like he needed to use his speed all the goddamn time-and froze; biting back against every reactionary tactic she knew. Not here. Not. Here. This was Wally, in all his obnoxious, annoying, (annoyingly handsome, to him) glory. This was _not_ the time to bash him over the head and crush his larynx before he gutted her.

No matter how much she wanted to half the time anyway.

It took her a moment to realize what he'd done. He'd moved her, switched positions and settled her on his lap with his body between her and the cool tile. It was almost sweet, the way he held her against him, his arms clasped tightly around her middle, one hand splayed even against it. It made her twitch and try to flinch away. It was bad enough this could be happening, she didn't need him emphasizing the point. Especially with cuddles.

"What did I say about-"

"Don't," He interrupted her, and the serious tone made her pause and try to turn to look at him. His grip tightened and he buried his face in her neck, "Don't, okay? Just."

She sighed, "Wally-"

"I know it's stupid, okay?" He snapped, "I know it wouldn't work out. I know keeping it wouldn't be the best for either of us and we might have to give up heroing for a while, but." His grip tightened almost painfully and six separate techniques to get out of it flashed through her head. She settled for pinching his arm.

He yelped, and his hold slackened just a little and she breathed. Or tried to. Wally didn't do serious even when it was needed. This...she didn't know how to handle this. It was unsettling, almost more so than their current fiasco.

"Let's get married."

She stopped. Just. Stopped. She may not have even breathed for that long moment of her brain processing the incomprehensible chatter he'd just spouted. It was like her first encounter with French; too many letters for so little syllables and that ridiculous _accent_ and-

"You can't be serious." It was insane, _he_ was insane, and the absolutely outrageous nature of it built up in her throat, making her want to claw at it and get it out-and she found herself laughing. Full on, doubled over, tears streaming and unable to breathe _guffawing_, "Of all the stupidest-!"

"Hey!"

His indignant reply just made her laughter worse; even the tightening hold on her midriff couldn't stop it, she just bent over against his grip, laughing until all she had left was raspy fits of giggles. She wiped her eyes and turned to look at him, and fought back another bout.

It was mean of her, but his serious expression was just so—well, cute. And she couldn't help it. She never was a good person.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," She told him finally, leaning back to kiss him on the temple, smiling all the while, "One scare like this and you want to get married? What kind of old-fashioned idea is that?"

"I'm serious!" He shook her a little, vibrating in frustration. She grinned and leaned back against him.

"I know," She sighed and glanced at the stick again, surprised she still had a hold of it, and wondered why they'd ever made something that took so long to give you a clear answer, "But we're practically still kids ourselves," Well, he was, she'd never really _been_ a kid, "We'd just screw up and make a mess of it." Her gaze unfocused, the stick blurring in her vision, "Who knows? We'd probably make the kid a target for our enemies, anyway. And don't give me that crap about giving up our lives as heroes. It's what we _do_, what we _love_. I can't just give that up," Not after everything she'd been through to get there, "And I know you can't either. We'd be terrible parents, and the kid's life would suck."

She let her head fall back against his shoulder. His obnoxiously warm and comforting shoulder, just like the rest of him, "It's best for everyone if we don't, okay? Not now, maybe not ever. Just…this is the best we can do, okay? The best _I_ can do."

"I'd give it up for you."

She snorted and looked down at her hand again, wondering if he even knew what he was saying. He couldn't, of course, it's not like _he_ would lose much should he change his mind. He didn't really know anything, as much as he bragged otherwise. She shook her head, staring at the stick, and smiled slowly. She pressed another kiss to his forehead, "Liar. But it's a nice thought."

"I'm-!"

"Serious, I know. You've said it before." She grinned openly, jolting her shoulder to make him lift his head, "But we don't have to worry about it now, okay? And you can be serious about other things." She held up the stick, it's digital lettering solemnly proclaiming a clear "Not pregnant".

She watched him stare at it for a long moment, could see the little wheels turning in his head, the myriad of emotions flickering across his freckled face. He frowned and looked up at her, his brilliant green eyes staring into hers and she wonder, idly, (secretly, and she would never say it) if it wouldn't have been so bad.

"Should I be relieved?" His honest tone shocked another laugh out of her. So isweet/i. Like the cookies M'gann had made last week, like those damn French crepes (at least they were good for isomething/i), like the isugar/i he tried to call her before she punched him in the abdomen, and she grinned, her free hand moving to twist his head so she could kiss him fully.

"Yes," She answered as she drew away, "We got the best possible outcome. So calm down and enjoy it."

She felt his grip tighten again just before the cold rush—and then let out an indignant _oomph_ as she landed on top of her bed. She glared up at him as she settled against it, watching his cheeky grin as he leaned over her.

She wasn't sure whether to punch him or just grope him until he couldn't smile anymore. Not for the first time, she wondered what was wrong with her to fall for a guy who made her want to do both.

"Can I enjoy it like this?" His grin could've lit the whole room, so she sneered in counteractive measures. Someone had to make the room less of a sun.

"You can't be serious. Now? Of all—" He cut her off with his mouth and his tongue, settling his weight on her in one long, sinuous vibration. Making her groan for him, to pull and clutch at his clothes because he never wore anything that could hide just how _perfect_ his body was. All lean and muscled and maybe she had a thing for it, it had definitely been what had started this whole ridiculous, stupid, _amazing_ debacle they called a _relationship_, and she grinned into the kiss, biting his lower lip hard enough to get a satisfying, answering groan. They clawed at each other, unwilling to break apart enough to get their clothes off without them tearing. He could've gotten them both naked in less than a second, but she loved taking his clothes off slowly and only half of it was to make him squirm for it. He knew better than to do it himself. She'd taught him that; slowly and carefully and with just enough patience to make him whine high in the back of his throat in frustration.

She could love this man. Maybe she already did.

She flipped them over, biting and grappling with him until she settled down on top. Her hips aligned with his and ground slowly, torturously, for both of them, but still perfect for the way it made Wally buck against her. The feel of him, hot and _thick,_ less from feel and more from _intimate_ knowledge, sent a jolt of hot pleasure right to her core. They were still wearing _clothes;_ the civvies they normally adopted when they were just hanging out for the day at Mt. Justice. Not that they weren't prepared for anything should it become an issue. She let Wally keep a couple spare (though carefully hidden) uniforms in her room, just like he did in his for her. But it was different in uniform, just like it wasn't in civvies.

She ground against him again, watching him as he groaned and bit his lip, fighting back a shudder as he watched her back through half-lidded, pupil-blown eyes.

"So this'll calm you down, huh?" She murmured, cocking her head and doing her best to look amused and nonchalant, despite the way her hips tried to hitch and _move_; to get _more_. She had control, used it a lot, but Wally was like her personal kryptonite. Control was always a hairs breath away when he was near.

He grinned up at her, lazily pumping his hips against hers, hands breaking free only to settle on her waist, "Oh, yeah. Nothing works better."

She shifted forward, knocking his hands aside to pin them back against the mattress, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you." She hummed, licking her lips. She wondered just how much he'd be able to take this time.

"Because I'm just that fantastic, babe," He responded instantly, craning his head up toward her, his eyes had that challenging look, the glint they always got whenever he was thinking about doing the best things, the sort of things that make her _scream_ and demand _more_. Because she could never get enough of him. He was an addiction, one she _loved_ with _everything_ in her being. So she stared back as he dared her to break first. Until he glanced down, and found himself with a fantastic view of the tops of her breasts.

"Y'know, some days I wish I could have Supey's X-ray vision, if only to be able to look at these whenever I want," He pressed forward, straining against her hold, staring at her chest all the while.

"You're insane. Or sick. I'm not sure which yet." She snaps back, retaliating to his movements by using her weight and height advantage against her. Her hips slipped and ground against his roughly as her breasts bump with the effort, making her gasp at the sensation and him to groan for the sight.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ mental patient, or just patient—god_damn_ you're hot. C'mon, babe, lemme touch you, feel you, I promise—"

"What," She gritted out, smiling even as she fought a losing battle with herself to keep herself from moving, of letting him just rip all their clothes off like the first few times, like the first few _months,_ last week, two days ago—"Begging, al-_hnn_-already? I thought we agreed-"

"—That I'd last at least a minute before that, yeah, I know, it's been 48 seconds. Jesus. I promise I'll make it up to you, do anything, just—fuck—let touch you, feel you-oh_fuck_-get inside you. You're fucking gorgeous, y'know? Just—amazing—sometimes so much I can't _stand_ it—"

She laughed down at him, watching as he squirmed and tried to move, vibrating up against her and until she shuddered and shoved his hips down with her own, only to gasp and feel her muscles clench all over as his entire body bucked and tensed beneath hers. She felt the heat flare even through her jeans. She bit her lip to stop herself from just ripping his jeans off right then. Such a _waste_.

"Fuck, it's like a goddamn challenge every time you do that," She groaned as she bent down to kiss him as he twitched and vibrated against her through his aftershocks, "You make me want to find out just how long you can go, just how much you can take—Mm—"

His abrupt shove of his upper body and mouth over-balanced her (stupid, _stupid_, should've—Wally—) and she fell back onto the bed, gasping and clawing at him even as he bent to keep kissing her, his tongue twisting in and licking at hers too fast for her to catch. She moaned, and clutched at his shoulders, his scalp, anything to make him _keep doing just that_ and only vaguely noticed the feel of her jeans being unbuckled and slipped off. She growled at the sudden _lack_ of feeling that meant his hands weren't on her-which right now was just plain _unacceptable_-

And then she felt his long, hot fingers slip under her shirt and slide up her sides, and she bit at his tongue in approval as he circumvented the protection of her bra by slipping his hands below to fully cup his breasts. His palms, calloused even with all his healing speed rasped over her hardening nipples and she gasped into his mouth, whimpered in her throat as he adjusted his fingers to thumbed their hardened peaks roughly, sending sparks of hot pleasure down into her belly.

She arched her back, an unspoken invitation—no, _demand_-to get her bra off and he took the hint-she fucking _loved_ when he took the hint-and unsnapped the clasps easily before he pushed it and her shirt up so he could get at her perfect, fantastic, fucking _perfect_ breasts with his mouth. He nuzzled them because they deserved it, nipped at the swell of them just enough to make her grunt and buck before licking away the sting. She'd liked a little pain from the beginning, Wally had shown her just how much she could _love_ it. His thumbs circled her hardened nipples, and she hissed at the soft waves of pleasure thrumming through her, but they weren't enough, were never enough, so she reached out to grab a hold of his head, to pull him forward because it _wasn't enough._ He responded instantly, gratifyingly, _perfectly_, by pressing his mouth the skin _just before_ her left nipple and sucked, licked a path around, and stayed a hairs breath away from her most sensitive places.

She gasped and grunted, "Oh _fuck you_," because he was a tease, a stupid, arrogant, jerk of a tease and she loved every minute of it. She felt his mischievous grin against her skin and her raspy chuckle dissolved into a moan as he finally took her nipple in his hotwetfucking_wet_ mouth, sucking and nipping at her peal as his hand pinched and rubbed the other in tandem with his mouth. She moaned and bucked against him, arching off the bed in an attempt to get him closer, to get _more; _because it was never enough, never had been and she was only mildly terrified it never would be. If everything could be this good, how could she ever survive not having it forever? Could she have been glad of losing everything to a baby? Could it have been okay if they _had_ gotten married; had given up their lives, their _everything_ for some kid? Could they have kept _this?_ She didn't know, didn't want to find out yet. She just wanted this. Wanted him and their lives and their friends and Wally. Just Wally. With his stupid grin, his stupid cute freckles and his stupid, amazing brain, and his happiness and love and _everything_ they had together. _Were_ together. Because she had been a hero in name when she met him, but he had made her into one in body and soul.

She gasped when she felt his free hand slip down and into her, slick and ready, but it was only half for the sensation itself. She dug her fingers into his back as she felt him slip deeper, because he felt _so_ good and she wanted to keep him there forever and she'd only forgive him for it if he gave her _more_. More of his fingers up her pussy and his mouth on her breast and his presence in her life with his never-ending smile and she should never think in forevers but _God_ she wanted to. Wanted to have a forever with him and it was silly and stupid and she should know better, _did_ know better but she couldn't stop. Couldn't stop him from being everything she wanted and needed and herself for being selfish enough to keep him even when she knew better. So she buried her fingers in his obnoxiously orange hair and tugged him forward, panting with the effort not to _move_ or maybe just _come_.

"Get a condom. _Now_." She ground out, because she _knew_ he was hard again, he was _always_ hard again and it was always perfect because she always felt the same for _him._ So it was perfect, would always _be_ perfect because they were perfect _together_ and that was all that mattered. She watched him blink at her stupidly, and she didn't kiss him again because she needed him to do _other_ things but she'd do it later; make up for it, she just needed him _now_. He didn't move for one agonizing, _frustrating_ moment and she almost punched him, but then he gave her that patented (was it? It should be) grin and vanished. She gasped and shuddered for the sudden _lack_ of him, even though he was just leaning over to the nightstand, just getting a fucking _condom_ because she wanted him and needed him and didn't want to screw things up just yet-_Someday. **Someday** but not now. Dammit. Not **now**-_

And then he was back, and he grinned that almost sheepish grin of his, because he could never really believe she'd let him have this. Have _her_ even after all these months, after over a _year_, and it would have been _fine_ if she'd just smiled at him, until she did and he had just wanted more, and more, until all he could see was her, with her smirk and her cocky attitude. Fuck, he had it bad, but he really didn't care right now. Not as he watched her abdomen _flex_ as she sat up, not as he watched her breasts fucking _bounce_ even though he hadn't managed to take her shirt off, or even her _bra_, because they were at their _best_ when they were too crazy to get their clothes off, when all they could think about was getting _more_ and getting it _now. _

He watched as she moved to drag him closer, and he knew he was grinning like an idiot but he _didn't care _because she was just dragging his hips forward_,_ with curses on her lips and that look in her eyes that he used to think meant she was pissed but now knew it just said she was too hungry to wait any longer. He couldn't think, not as she spread her legs in _that stretch,_ the one he was _absolutely positive_ she only did to drive him even more out of his _mind_. And if he hadn't been a speedster he was sure he would've been hard in an instant just from that look, and if he was frank about it he'd always been hard for her. Always want her, always _needed_ her because he was crazy. He'd fallen for a girl who wouldn't take any crap from him and he should've expected it, really how _else_ could this have ended? But she'd just come out of nowhere, and as he lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips, the head of his cock an inch from her entrance, he wondered just what he'd do without her.

And then she growled, shoved her arms down to grip the meat of his ass and shoved him into her hard enough to make them both cry out-and wondering wasn't much of an option anymore.

"Fuck, Artemis, _fuck_-" he grunted as his hips moved for him, burying him deeper even as his mind tried to keep some semblance of intelligence, because he was stupid and he wanted to _think_ about what she liked best. About how she loved it when he was slow and rough, loved it when he took his time and loved _her_-

But she gasped and almost mewled, her fingers digging into his skin and demanding _more_ even as she was getting it, because slow and rough was for _later_ and she wasn't patient enough to _wait_. Not now, not with Wally here and _now_. She was hot and _full_ and loving every second of him inside her, of being filled by _him_. And and loving it for itself could just wait because she wanted _more_ and she wanted it _right the fuck now_ so much so that it was almost a relief when he moved inside her. Even as his withdrawal left her empty, it just meant that she could be full _again_.

She cried out, again and again as he thrust inside her, grunting and grinding against each otherlike animals and just wanting _more_. They caught each other's rhythms and worked, thrust for thrust, as she felt her core throb and pulse, driven higher and higher with each thrust, each time he moved, as her inner muscles clenched and clasped around him, feeling each push and throb of his cock inside her as if it were meant to drive her insane for it, _was_ driving her insane for it and she never wanted it to end, not even when his thrusts became just grinds, when all he could do was push in and in, flush up against against her core as he panted and gritted his teeth against his own orgasm so he could push her just that much higher. His face flushed and his brows furrowed, fighting against it even as he lost the battle. She felt him twitch and pulse inside her, felt his orgasm even as his movements became more desperate, driving her up that much higher, she was almost there—almost—

And he opened his eyes and looked at her with his sea-green irises almost gone from his blown pupils, his freckles almost lost to the flush on his cheeks, and that look on his face that made her dream that maybe he loved her for more than just now-and she shuddered and screamed, arching and kicking at the bed, her orgasm thundering through her and blocking out her sight, pounding in her ears until all she could hear was the rush of her blood and the pound of her heart. She couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_ and in that moment she was everything and nothing and it was okay because whatever it was or wasn't it was them _together_. As _one_. And that was enough for her.

They lay there, panting and shivering from the aftershocks and the cool air against their sweaty skin. Wally was nothing else if not a good blanket, and with him on top of her, his arms settled around her, thumbs rubbing soothing patterns up and down her sides, as his breath tickled against her neck, he was so much more than that. She was content, in those few moments when all they could really do was breathe and recover, content to let this continue, let herself dream of a future where this could be more than just now, no matter how foolish the dream could be. She sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair; petted it slowly, and briefly wondered if they could be content to stay like this for a while longer, but a valiant twitch inside her made her hum out a laugh and cant her head to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked, trying for a haughty look but only managing an amused smile.

He grinned and moved to kiss her, and she gasped at the feel of him sliding inside her as he did so.

"Mm, yeah," Another kiss, "Think you can handle it?"

She smirk, wrapping her legs around his hips once more, "Is that a challenge?"

His answering grin plucked at her, and she watch as his hands slid up to cup her breasts again, "Oh yeah. Wanna teach me about how bad an idea that is again?"


End file.
